


Унисон

by WTF BI-2 2021 (WTF_BI_2)



Category: Rock Music RPF, БИ-2 | BI-2 (Band), Пекло - БИ-2 (Song), Унисон - БИ-2 (Song)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_BI_2/pseuds/WTF%20BI-2%202021
Summary: Лева поет, и Шурик думает, что это о них.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Унисон

_Налегке, у затемнённых окон,  
Где неспеша завершён  
Двух безымянных сторон  
Унисон._

Лева не в первый раз заметил, что Шурик смотрит на него странно. Сегодня он собирался спросить, в чем дело, но Шурик его опередил.

— Ты думаешь, это о нас?

— Что? — Лева растерялся от вопроса.

— Пора расходиться в разные стороны?

Лева понимал и не понимал одновременно. Они были вместе ужасно давно, прошли огонь и воду, пережили взлеты и падения. Тем не менее музыкальные вкусы Шурика отличались от Левиных и были слишком широкими. Его тянет экспериментировать, пробовать новые жанры, новое звучание.

— Хочешь уйти? — прямо спросил Лева.

И поймал ответное удивление на лице Шурика.

— Мне казалось, ты хочешь.

— Да с чего бы?

— Ну, ты так проникновенно поешь, будто это наша последняя песня.

Лева очень хотел обозвать Шурика дураком, но вместо этого развел руками и перевел все в шутку:

— Я всегда так пою. Это талант.

Однако слова Шурика не шли из головы. Вечером Лева сидел за компьютером и пытается набросать что-нибудь для новой песни, но получалась какая-то ерунда вроде «я всегда с тобой» или «я везде за тобой».

***

Раз в месяц Шурик приходил к Леве и разгребал его черновики. Это было не так-то просто сделать, потому что порой набиралось под сотню файлов, и где-то был почти готовый текст, а где-то — пара слов.

— Что это?

Шурик долго смотрел на экран, а Лева пытался вспомнить, что же такого гениального он написал за последнее время.

— Если ты в пекло, я — за тобой, — с выражением произнес Шурик.

Затем он обернулся, и в его глазах отчетливо читалось: и я за тобой.


End file.
